Super Agility
Superhuman Agility is the power to jump higher and further, have superior balance, and be more flexible than humans. It’s a supernatural ability that dhampir, werewolves, hybrids, slayers, and vampires possess. This skill allows a person to run, jump, climb, flip, and move extremely high and incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This power also refers to a creature's equilibrium, in it's ability to enable it's body to act in an superhuman-like fashion. Such as, dodging or evading. Dhampir Dhampir possess superhuman agility. Their agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They have shown that they can leap several feet into the air, move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion, perform above-human parkor feats, and virtually always land on their feet. Dhampir can jump with their super speed too. Werewolves Werewolves are lethal and possess superhuman agility, as their agility, balance, and bodily coordination is greater than humans and are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete; they are known to be very agile with enhanced reflexes, often allowing them to perform incredible jumps several meters in the air in a single bound and sprints easily. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, leap, climb, pounce, flip, react faster than humans can and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can use these abilities in human and/or wolf form. Vampires Non-Original Vampires have and possess amazing supernaturally superhuman agility. They have shown that they are very flexible and can move, jump very high off buildings without hurting themselves, climb up walls, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion and perform amazing acrobatic and parkour feats. They can also leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can jump with their super speed too further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. One jumped up to the top of a Ferris wheel and jumped off Oracle’s Church. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Henry did this when he and a Mia were dancing around the house and he jumped to the bannister at full speed. Even a new vampire is able to jump off a cliff. A number of vampires showed this in scenes in later seasons. Skinwalkers Skinwalkers possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Hybrids Hybrids are both vampires and werewolf, so they can jump highest of all supernatural species, having a higher level of agility than both Werewolf and Vampires alike. Possessing superhuman agility, they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Slayers Slayers are capable of superhuman feats of agility. They can leap to great heights; though the maximum is unknown (vampires seem to be able to jump much higher). They are capable of reaching the roof of buildings in a very short period of time, after running up a sloping wall, and then flipping onto the roof. Skin-Changers They possess quicker reflexes than typical humans. One of them was able to dodge a bullet, jump out of a house without hurting itself, and left a bloody footprint on a telephone pole, indicating it can climb it. Turok-Hans Turok-Hans are far more agile and flexible than hybrids, vampires and werewolves, easily escaping and evading even Rayne's movements. Turok-Hans can also leap long distances without aid and are able to jump to great heights and climb up walls and ceilings. They also have the unique ability to stick to any surface. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves